Elizabeth White/D×D: Twice Critical
Elizabeth White(エリザベス・ホワイト; Erizabesu Howaito), better known for her codename Twice White(トワイス・ワイト; Towaisu waito) is Vali Lucifer's apprentice and one of the members of the Lucifer Magical Association in the DxD: Twice Critical Continuity, becoming one of Takumi's magic master. Unlike her DxD: Яe-birth's counterpart, she was born without Divine Dividing, so instead of being invited into the Grigori, she ran away from home to explore the world, being found by Vali during one of his expeditions. Appearance Elizabeth is a 20 years-old young woman of tomboyish appearance of short black hair, grey eyes and softer face structure, which Takumi describes as being yet sort of immature and childish for her age. Being associated with Vali's Magical Association, she's always wearing their formal uniform of white shirt, brown jacket and pants and a cape to symbolize her status as Vali's eyes. Personality Elizabeth still maintains her somewhat hedonistic, easy-going, carefree lifestyle, however being more controlled that her counterpart due to Vali's direct teachings and his new philosophy rubbing on her. Boisterous, loud-mouthed and immature on some level, she has a free and easy-going spirit that makes her both a great resource for Vali's institutions and an unreliable explorer since her mind usually drifts away during travels. Elizabeth also shows a certain level of disrespect to higher authorities, playing pranks and disobeying orders from everyone but her master Vali, who she has shown to deeply respect on some level. Elizabeth, despite her intellect, lacks common sense, shown during her introduction as she decides to steal some takoyaki after discovering that she was low on Vali's budget for her researches, and nonchalantly introduces herself as Lucifer's right-hand man. However, she has shown some sights of insight, being able to determinate and avoid Takumi's sacred gear and lift barriers to avoid collateral damage. History Born without Divine Dividing like her counterpart, Elizabeth was born somewhere in Europe from a normal couple of boring life, boring everyday, boring grades, boring travels and boring everything, eventually running away from home by the age of 10 in order to pursuit her dream to see everything. During such time, she would learn and develop magic on her own accord from numerous sources, and slowly but steadily becoming a formidable magician due to her innate talent for it. It was also during such time that she would start her carrier as a treasure hunter, searching for old runes and knowledge for cash and recognization. Six years prior the start of the fic, by the age of 14, she would bump and meet the descendant of the morning star Vali Lucifer during one of her expeditions, and after a one-sided battle with him, Vali took interest in her free spirit and talent, and invited her to join his own Association with the condition she'd improve herself to fight him one day, a condition she wholeheartly accepted. Powers & Abilities Immense intellect -''' Despite her limited attention span and awry mentality, Elizabeth has immense knowledge about the world around her from 4 whole years of exploration. She can speak in any language known, is able to fit-in in any culture and/or situation and is capable to fend off threats, supernatural ones even, using only her wits and ingenious intellect, Vali claiming she could inherit his position in the future if she wasn't human. Elizabeth has also shown to have a photographic memory and extreme ease in decoding, remembering and merging information, so much she speak and read fluently in japanese in only one day in her stay in said country. Immense speed - Training under Vali and developing her own mobility over the years prior their encounter, Elizabeth can move in extremely high speeds and react to things faster than a regular human, able to keep up with Knight servants and even equally fight against supernatural creatures. 'Expert in hand-to-hand combat -' Another fighting trait she learnt from Vali and developed herself years prior their encounter. Using her immense knowledge, Elizabeth can figure out and knows a vast amount of fighting styles that can from street-fighting to highly complex martial arts, being able to fight using them and switch between them with relative ease. 'Expert Magician -' Elizabeth's ultimate trump card and talent, due to her immense intellect and ability to figure and break down anything, she's able to easily learn magic and has the potential to become one of the strongest mages of her generation, Vali noting that she can use even forbidden and sealed spells others from the same institution can't despite years of experience, which proficiency ranges from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. She has also a great knowledge in obscure spells and curses. * '''Void Magic: Elizabeth's signature element and black magic of the highest caliber, Void Magic(無魔法; Mu mahō) is a difficult type of magic that uses the element of the void in order to create small fissures of nothingness. Those spheres of black magic, one unleash, has the power to completely erase something from existence by mere touch, while also imploding after consuming it since it has become something. Despite such, Elizabeth merely uses it as a way to avoid and destroy obstacles in her way without much collateral damage, being able to create several of them. Equipments Vali's cellphone -''' Elizabeth has a cellphone which has a special number that allows her to contact Vali in any location at any time, regardless of logic, physics or even casuality regarding calls, shown when she can nonchalantly prank-call him while in different dimensions. Trivia * Images from the character God of Sword from the '''In another world with my Smartphone series. * TW!Elizabeth can be considered to Takumi what the character Aria Argento is to the other protagonist Ichijou. * According to her databook, her birthday is april 4th, the person she likes the most is her master Vali Lucifer and her dream is to open a martial arts school to train potential rivals for herself. * Strangely enough, TW!Elizabeth seems to be instead a bookworm, in contract to DxD:R!Elizabeth battle-maniac tendencies. Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users